30 Minutes Or Less
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron and Hermione are both hungry for something. Lucky for them, they are quite adept at fulfilling each other's needs... even when interrupted. Based on a request by @diva-gonzo on tumblr.


**30 Minutes Or Less**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on July 2, 2016

* * *

Hermione kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag in the entranceway, extremely glad to be done with the day. Following her usual routine, she hung up her Ministry robes in the front closet, leaving her in a simple blouse and a loose pleated skirt.

She'd just entered her parents' home, where her and her husband had been staying for the past three days. They were housesitting for a week while her mum and dad were attending a dental conference in Rome.

Hermione had been thinking about one thing, and one thing only all day.

 _Ron_.

She spied the object of her affections in the kitchen, frantically searching through the various cabinets, most likely on a quest to locate a snack.

She tiptoed over to the entrance, silently observing his tall, now filled-out frame. He was wearing a white t-shirt, which hugged and sculpted around his delicious torso, and a pair of shorts which left little to the imagination. She took in the sliver of absolutely delectable freckled skin around his waist as he leisurely scratched his side. He seemed far too busy staring into her parents' dark pantry to be aware of her presence.

Her eyes focused on his shapely buttocks, encased in thin cotton, and remembered how she'd roughly squeezed them in her hands that morning. He loved it when she was aggressive in the bedroom, and she'd had the urge then to massage his tight rear as she'd sucked him, down on her knees. That, of course, had been before he'd carried her into the shower.

"Hi, love. I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh, huh."

She was still lost in thoughts of this morning's activities, which, if she was honest, had been a source of distraction at work. She wanted nothing more than to ravish him, a spike of arousal suddenly coursing through her body.

Ron grinned and tilted his head. "Everything fine, wife?"

"Huh, yes, of course." Hermione quickly tried to change the subject, though she could feel herself blushing. "What are you up to?"

He rubbed his well-defined abdomen, and whinged. "I'm starved. No sign of a sweet or crisps anywhere in this place."

"You do know my parents, don't you? It was your day off—you could have gone to the grocers down the street."

"I get nervous going there without you, and you have all of the Muggle money, love. Besides, there were too many interesting things on the telly."

Before she could respond, his insides grumbled loudly, causing him to look down in despair.

The corners of her lips turned up at his rather cute expression. "Let me guess, you want to get pizza for dinner again, for the third day straight?"

He instantly perked up, flashing her a huge smile. "If you insist! Might as well take advantage while we're staying here."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone, dialing a now familiar number. He worked hard and had consented to staying at her parents', so she didn't mind indulging him.

As she waited for the pizza place to answer, she couldn't help but stare at her husband. He looked so fucking sexy, standing there casually with his messy orange hair, gorgeous body, and infectious smile. He stared back at her with a puzzled expression, completely oblivious of her intentions.

Her voice was a bit shaky on the phone as her heartbeat sped up, feeling that familiar need. For him.

She walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the settee as she finished ordering, the cordless phone coming in handy so that she could step away to slow her breathing and regain her senses.

She hung up and addressed him. "I'm done."

"How long did they say?" Ron called out, his voice dripping with desperation.

"30 to 45 minutes."

He came around the corner, displeasure written all over his handsome face.

"Bloody hell, that long? So, what do you want to do?"

It was clear to Hermione that Ron had no idea about the dirty thoughts running through her head.

"I'm sure we can think of something to pass the time."

She quickly scooted into the corner of the sofa and curled her legs underneath her, not wanting to give him a hint about the plan forming in her mind.

"Do you mind getting the money out of my purse? It's just there, near the door."

As he bent over to rummage through her bag, she was once again treated to the site of his firm bum. She bit her bottom lip and quickly shifted positions, her skirt riding up her legs as she opened her thighs, seeking relief. She gently brushed her fingers across her aching mound, the nylon material of her stockings the only thing in her way.

"How about an appetizer, Ron?"

"I told you," he replied, turning towards her with a handful of bills. "There's nothing…"

His eyes opened wide with shock as he took her in. She beckoned him with one finger, causing him to drop the money on the half-wall near the entrance and stride towards her with haste. Getting down on his knees in front of the sofa, he pulled her forward, her thighs resting on his shoulders, his face inches from her sex.

The puff of his warm breath caused her to whimper. He stared up at her as she cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you said you were famished. What are you waiting for?"

He smirked at the challenge for a second, before roughly gripping the slick material of her nylons between his strong hands and tearing it, exposing her.

"Fuck, you're soaked, Hermione."

She shrieked as he buried his face between her legs, her cries turning to long moans as his tongue hungrily probed her folds. Her fingers dove into the ginger locks on the back of his head, twisting them as she held him there, grinding herself against his eager mouth for countless moments.

"Couldn't stop thinking about this morning," she groaned, "when you took me from behind in the shower."

She gave him a minute's reprieve, which allowed him to take a few deep breaths. Her eyes focused on his blue ones, love and lust apparent in his face, the evidence of her arousal glistening on his pink lips.

"Liked that, did you?"

"Oh, Ron, I could barely concentrate at work."

Her ache, her _need_ was so great that she gripped the back of his head again and pulled him forward.

"Fucking love it when you get assertive," he declared, before submitting to her and diving back in, this time, teasing and tasting her clit.

"Oh! Just like that!"

Her sighs grew in volume and frequency as he continued eating her out. She felt like she was on fire, but she needed more, immediately. Her hands, still tangled in his hair, suddenly tugged him backwards, causing him to wince as she scrambled forward.

"Merlin, Hermione! What's gotten into you?"

She kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue as her wild, bushy hair tickled his cheeks.

"You are getting into me, right now."

With a devious smile, she shoved him, causing him to land on his back on the pattered area rug with a loud thud.

"Oof!"

She pounced on him, crawling up his long legs. She paused to greedily run her hand over the bulge in his shorts, but continued on until he was good and properly mounted. She lifted up on one foot and reached down to tug his thick, rigid cock out of the opening in the front of his shorts. Guiding his rod towards the large hole in her stockings, Hermione teased the head against her engorged lips.

"Blood-y shiiiite," Ron groaned as she ever-so-slowly lowered herself onto him.

Hermione let out a loud gasp as he filled her completely. She paused for a moment, reveling in the feeling.

"Best place," he gasped, "in the world."

She looked down at him and winked, her hair falling around her face as she pushed against his muscled chest, slowly riding him.

"Fuck, yes, Ron!"

His hand reached up, tugging at her blouse. A couple of buttons went flying as his large hand pulled aside her bra cup and pulled out her breast. He massaged it, his thumb finding her taut nipple.

Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy. Her fist tightened around his shirt as his cock plunged in and out, sending tremors through her core.

"So fucking good, Hermione!"

"Yes, keep fucking me! I love riding you."

She picked up her pace as she bounced up and down, her heart pumping, beads of sweat dripping down her chest.

Their moans, and the sound of their coupling filled the normally quiet living room of her parents' home.

"Fuck me, Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Harder!"

He suddenly sat up and gripped her bum, keeping her impaled on his member as he rolled her onto her back. For the second time that evening, her legs rested on his shoulders as he thrust into her over and over.

Hermione howled, probably loud enough for the rest of the neighbourhood to hear. "Fuck yes, keep pounding me, love. So close, please!"

Ron was grunting in exertion now as he pressed against her thighs.

"Yes, Hermione, love—"

 _Ding!_ Their vocal lovemaking was suddenly and rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

Ron froze, and Hermione cried out in frustration. She'd been on the verge, but that faded slightly as Ron slowed his movements.

"Wankers! They're ten bloody minutes early!"

"Just ignore it," she panted, trying to pull him deeper inside her.

Ron looked around frantically as the doorbell rang again, followed by a quiet knock on the door. He suddenly sat back and pulled her up with him, using all of his strength to lift her as he stood up. Hermione's legs automatically wrapped around his hips as he held onto to her and gingerly ran towards the door, his shaft still buried in her.

"Ron Weasley, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered angrily. Her breath hitched as each step caused him to hit her most sensitive spots.

"Can't waste perfectly good pizza, just because you're randy."

He paused to scoop up some bills as she hung on for dear life, her arms tightening around his neck and her exposed tit jiggling up and down. He held her against the wall perpendicular to the front door.

"Ron—"

"Shhh, be quiet."

He fumbled for a second before leaning backwards and opening the door a crack. Hermione's heart was pounding out of her chest and she tried not to breathe, which proved to be almost impossible considering they were still in the middle of their romp. She could feel his thickness stretching her as he strained to hold her up and answer the door.

Her nylon-clad toes curled, most likely visible from the narrow slit of the door opening. She was both mortified by the situation, and honestly, turned on at Ron's attempt to keep their connection intact.

"Here," Ron shouted, practically throwing the money at the delivery person with his left hand. "Just leave the pizza on the step."

He slammed the door closed, to the sound of a teenage boy's cracking voice thanking him. Ron turned to Hermione, his chest heaving, and grinned.

"He must have heard you. The poor bloke was bright red and couldn't even look me in the face."

She smacked him on the shoulder, but couldn't help but erupt into giggles. That was quickly silenced as Ron crushed his lips to hers and began sliding in and out of her again, not caring who heard them.

She tightened the grip of her legs around him as he attacked her neck with sloppy, wet kisses, his fingers now massaging her bum.

"Fuck, yes! More!"

Ron's thrusts increased as he shagged her hard, quickly pushing her to the brink once again.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to… ohhhh." Hermione's eyes shut tightly, and she clung to him as she came hard. Ron couldn't hold on either and he whimpered her name as he filled her.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath. Her blouse was hanging off her shoulder, and the front of his shorts were damp from her.

She looked at him and couldn't help but start laughing again.

"I don't think we'll be getting pizza tomorrow."


End file.
